1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Related Art
An imaging apparatus is known in which a single imaging optical system is used to generate left and right parallax images having a parallax therebetween through a single instance of imaging.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-7994
When the right and left parallax images generated by this type of imaging apparatus are displayed by a display apparatus, a viewer wearing 3D glasses perceives a 3D image, but a viewer not wearing 3D glasses perceives a 2D image in which the left and right parallax images are shifted from each other and displayed as a double image. There is a desire for both a viewer wearing 3D glasses and a viewer not wearing 3D glasses to be able to view an image at the same time.